


Miss You

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross always had problems with things like pain and sad news, but the death of a friend was something else that we didn't think we would ever get over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

It was eleven O'clock at night when a loud thud woke Holly up from sleeping, institutionally she looked to her side to see if Ross had noticed the noise but Ross wasn't there. She got up and looked towards the bathroom hoping that he was in there, but there was no light creeping out from under the door and he wasn't going to the toilet in the dark. She went to the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking to the top of the stairs, listening to see if she could hear any movement, but she didn't hear anything. Her heart began to pound as she took each step slowly and eventually hit the cold wooden floor at the bottom, she went towards the kitchen and pushed the door open to see Ross on his knees, a broken plate in front of him and his heads in his hands

"Ross?"

He flinched when he heard her and turned to see her concerned face, but only barely through the tears in his eyes

"Holly, I woke you up, god I'm such an idiot,"

He threw his fists down in rage and slammed them into the floor, panting heavily and letting the tears slide down his face, Holly wasted no time and went to his side, leaning down and putting her arms around his body, pulling him so close that he could feel her heat

"You're not an idiot, why are you down here anyway?"

"If I tell you then you'll laugh at me and think I'm dumb,"

"Listen to me Ross, I would never laugh at you for telling me something, I want to help you be happy but you'll need to tell me what's wrong,"

Ross took a deep and shaky breath as he felt Holly rubbing his back, she had the amazing ability to calm him no matter what was wrong and he thanked god every day that he had such an amazing woman in his life. After a long silence Ross lifted his hand and pointed to the broken plate on the floor

"I was going to make some eggs and I dropped the plate,"

"Why were you making eggs at this time?"

Another silence followed and was only interrupted when Holly gave Ross a slight squeeze and took a sharp breath in, then whispered to Ross, dreading what his response would be

"Was it because he made eggs every morning?"

Ross didn't get angry or freak out when Holly spoke, but she wasn't sure that was a good thing, his eyes began to water and soon after he started to cry, burying his head into Holly's shoulder and letting out what must have been a lot of bottled up emotions. Holly waited until the crying had stopped before she started to rub Ross' back gently and whisper to him

"It's ok Ross, you know that he's better now right?"

"I...I know, but, he's gone, I'm never going to see him again,"

His breath began to pick up as he started to cry again, Holly pulled him close and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back softly and slowly

"Shhhh, everything's going to be fine,"

Ross began to calm down and soon the crying stopped, he looked up from Holly's shoulder to see her looking back at him with a warm smile, it almost made him melt inside and soon he found the confidence to speak again, even if his voice was shaky and broken

"Maybe I should try and go back to sleep, that might help me,"

Holly held him close and squeezed his body slightly, speaking in a soft and nurturing tone that would have been enough to gently lull Ross to sleep

"Yeah, you want me to do anything for you?"

She suddenly felt him clutch her tight, as if the ground below him had vanished and he was holding onto her for dear life, she took in a sharp breath and tried to remain calm, but was suddenly interrupted by Ross' voice, it was shrill and painful, like the tortured screams of a prisoner

"What if I have a dream about him? What if I see him and think he's back?"

"Shhhh, I'll be here for you, if you have a dream about him and you wake up in fear then you tell me,"

"But I might wake you up,"

"I don't care. I'll gladly sacrifice a few hours sleep of it means help you, I know how hard his death hit you and I'm here to help,"

Ross still held to Holly with all the force he could muster, but soon he began to loosen his grip and pull away from her, looking into her dark brown eyes and watching as her soft hand gently whipped the tears from his face

"Come on, let's head upstairs,"

Ross got up from the floor and followed Holly up the stairs and into the bedroom, he lay down on the bed and within two seconds Holly was beside him, her arm across his stomach and her head on his chest, just close enough to his chin that she could crane her neck to give him a soft kiss before laying back down and closing her eyes

"Holly?"

"Yea?"

"I really miss him,"

"I know you do sweetie, I miss him too, but you know he would have wanted you to move on, there's no way he would have wanted you moaning about how he's gone,"

"Yeah you're right. Can...can we visit his grave again tomorrow?"

"Of course, we can go there every day if that's what will help you. We'll go first thing in the morning,"

"Alright, goodnight Holly, I love you, I'll always love you,"

"Goodnight Ross, I'll always love you too,"

She gave him another soft kiss and soon the two were asleep. The next morning they both woke early and set off for the cemetery. The drive there was silent, even the radio had been turned down and the only noise was Holly gently rubbing  Ross' leg as he bounced it nervously the whole way there. When they finally arrived at the gates and parked the car Ross turned to Holly with a nervous expression

"Do you mind if I go alone for a while?"

"You go do what you need, come and get me when you're ready,"

Ross thanked her and got out of the car, slowly walking through the large plots until he found the all too familiar white block he was looking for. He placed his flowers down on the ground and stood in silence, looking at the grave and trying his hardest to fight back the tears that were forming in his  eyes.

"Hey, it's me again. You're probably going to be sick of hearing my voice huh? Seems like I spend more time here than I do at home, I just miss you. God, what the hell am I doing? I know you told me not to be sad and I'm happy that I got the chance to say goodbye, even if it was from a hospital bed, but I love you so much, I just don't want you to go,"

Tears began to slide down his face and sting in the cold air, he coughed to try and hold them back and looked away from the grave in a desperate attempt to stop from crumbling into a wreck on the floor. He saw a few people look at him and scoff, he couldn't really blame them, he was on the verge of breaking down and was talking to a grave, they probably thought we was insane, but he didn't mind. He cleared his eyes and look back to the grave, taking a few deep breaths before he began to speak again

"I'm sorry, I didn't come here to cry like a baby, I came here because I miss you, and I would give anything to get you back. I know you never believed in this stuff, talking to graves in hope that the dead will hear and whatnot but if there's the slightest change that you'll hear this, wherever the hell you are, then I'll come here and talk to you every day. We had some great times and some bad times but I loved you all the way, I never once hated you and every time I shouted or screamed at you, all those times I made fun of you and pushed your buttons just to get a reaction, that was all a joke, I never meant to hurt you in any way, I would never want to hurt such an amazing guy like you, never,"

The tears had broken from his grasp and were streaming down his face, he didn't care and only whipped them so he could see the grave, all the flowers that everyone had brought, it was all so peaceful and quiet, just like we would have wanted. Ross took a deep breath and knelt onto the grave, leaning over and placing a hand to the cold stone that marked the grave, kissing it ever so gently that if it were skin then he probably wouldn't feel it

"I'll never forget you Danny, I love you man,"

When he had cleared his tears he went back to the car to find Holly waiting patiently, he opened the door and got in, sighing heavily as he threw his head back

"I did it, I said goodbye and I told him that I loved him,"

"You're a great guy Ross, and you know that he loved you too,"

"I know. I'm never going to forget him Holly,"

"I don't expect you too, he was always there for you, just like a good friend should be,"

She took his hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze, then started the car and drove off towards the house. Ross never forgot the drive home as just a few blocks away from his house he could swear that he heard something through the open window, he probably imagined it, or misheard a person on the street, but that didn't matter to him, he heard it and that's what mattered. Every night before he fell asleep he thought about what he had heard that day, he replayed it a million times, knowing that even if he didn't hear it, it was true. He never told anyone about it, he feared that they would ridicule him or call him crazy, but every time he felt like his mind was going to explode or he was going to collapse, he just thought about those words

"I miss you Ross"

"I miss you too Danny, I really do,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't to sad for anyone and let me know what you think by dropping me a comment


End file.
